Forbidden
by Yoshijo
Summary: Madeline likes Daisy, who likes her back. So naturally they would end up together right? Well too bad for them they live in a society that is against gays. They will have to choose between what is right or wrong and they're about to find out that chossing would be the most difficult thing they've ever done. Fem!ItalyxFem!Canada. Highschool AU. Rating just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**My second fanfic for one of my favorite pairings in the series, which sadly doesn't get much attention.**

**I wrote this fanfic because I kind of wanted to write about the struggles that gay people have to go through. Most fanfiction I've seen have everyone gay for each other without any real consequences. I kind of wanted to make a more realistic fanfiction.**

**Main Pairing: Fem!ItalyxFem!Canada  
Other Pairings: EnglandxFem!France, Male!BelarusxFem!America  
More pairings may come along in the future.**

**Warnings: Yuri, Highschool Au, Nyotalia,**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Hetalia.**

* * *

She was being stared at again. Madeline shifted nervously in her seat somehow able to sense the gaze burning a hole in her head. She wasn't exactly sure why the female Italian was staring at her. Madeline sat at the far end of the room next to the window, far away from where the teacher stood, so there was no logical reason for the other to stare at her.

The staring had started about a week ago, the very day that the two of them had quite literally bumped into each other in the hallway. That very day Madeline just happened to turn around and caught the eyes of the Italian, who had winked back and had given Madeline an air kiss.

Madeline couldn't help but blush at the memory, it almost seemed like the Italian was flirting with her, something she was completely uncomfortable with. She wasn't normally flirted with, and when she was it was from one of her older sister's friends who happen to mistake Madeline for her.

She did feel some sort of attraction for the Italian the first time she laid eyes on her. How could she not? The Italian was everything she wasn't, she was brave, outgoing, and had the ability to make anyone smile, the complete opposite of shy and quiet Madeline. Madeline couldn't help but admire her from afar, but she never tried to actually go through with expressing her feelings, she was too afraid to. She was afraid of what would happen to her if word got out the she like girls. Homosexuality was a taboo topic at her school; it was actually a taboo subject in the state that she lived in. Someone she knew was harassed because people thought he was gay, the harassment only stopped when he got a girlfriend. She knew it was pretty much wrong for her to pursue a relationship with the other woman.

Madeline jumped upon hearing the sound of the ringing school bell; she hadn't been paying much attention to the lesson. All of her attention had been focused on the brunette Italian in her class. She sat in her seat, still in somewhat of a daze, she couldn't think straight when it came to the other woman.

A soft pat on shoulder broke her out of her daze and she gazed up into the beautiful brown eyes that belonged to the Italian.

"Class is over now, we should get going or else we'll be late" She said with a grin. She leaned in closer so that she could whisper into Madeline's ear "Or maybe we can skip class and have some fun."

Madeline shivered at the feeling of the other's warm breath on her ear. Even though she knew it would be wrong, she wanted to skip class to be with the Italian. She wanted to feel more than just warm breath on her ear. As much as she wanted to be with the other, she decided against it. It would be better for her if she went against her feelings.

She backed away a little and replied "I'm sorry Daisy, but class is important"

Daisy and back away and stood up straight, still smiling. "Well then how about later? After school we can have fun together"

Before Madeline could respond back and yell was heard from across the room. "Hurry up you two! Do you know how long we've been waiting for you!? If you don't hurry up we'll leave you!"

Both Madeline and Daisy looked towards the doorway and saw Madeline's two best friends. Chiara, the one who yelled who also happened to be Daisy's older sister, and Katyusha, the older sister of the boy that Madeline's older sister likes.

"Oh sorry _sorella_, we were just having a conversation, we're on our way!" Daisy yelled back. Turning back to Madeline, she gave a wink and said "Class will be starting soon. We should go before Chiara starts yelling again."

"R-Right" Madeline stammered, face burning in embarrassment at the fact that her two best friends walked in on the conversation that Madeline was having with Daisy. She was grateful though that they hadn't walked in a moment earlier.

Daisy smiled at seeing the blush on Madeline's face. She reached over and pinched Madeline's cheeks and cooed "You're so cute _Cucciola mia_." After this she skipped away towards her sister, who looked to be angrier than she usually was.

Daisy's actions caused Madeline's blush to deepen. Trying to stop the blush, Madeline hurried to where the other three stood, waiting for her. As soon as she joined them, the four headed to their next class which happened to be art class.

On their way they saw Madeline's sister, who looked to be flirting with Katyusha's younger brother. When she caught sight of Madeline she waved and ran towards the group of four, giving Madeline a giant hug.

"Maddie! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" She exclaimed

"The same could be said for you Amelia. You do realize that if dad finds out that you skipped again, he'll ground you." Madeline replied trying to break free from her sister's grip.

Amelia then gave Madeline a noogie "yea but he won't find out about that right? Nikolai and I have plans and they won't be ruined" she let go of Madeline, who immediately fixed her mussed up hair. "Anyway I shouldn't keep you here; you have a class to get to. See ya later Maddie!" Amelia than ran off, dragging Nikolai with her.

"You're sister is kind of crazy Madeline" Daisy commented watching Madeline as the four continued on their way to class.

"You're one to talk" Chiara muttered under her breath.

"It's weird how Nikolai is with your sister. I always figured that he disliked her" Katyusha told Madeline.

"Well Amelia does like him and when Amelia wants something she gets it. Oh well I'm just glad that she found someone she can be happy with" Madeline replied.

"True, well at least it stops Nikolai from harassing poor Ivan" Katyusha stated just as the bell rang.

"Damn it!" Chiara shouted as she made a run for the art class. The other three right behind her. She then looked back at Daisy and shouted "I swear if I get a detention I'm going to slap you!"

By the time they entered the art hallway, they noticed that the hallway was completely barren. When they finally made it to the art room Chiara immediately rushed in with Katyusha close behind her. Daisy stopped Madeline from entering the room and handed her a slip of paper. "I just wanted to give you this before I forget. It's my phone number. Can I have yours?"

"Oh right, just give me a second" Madeline replied taking out a pen and paper. She wrote he number and handed it to Daisy.

"_Grazie! _I'll call after school" Daisy replied. She kissed Madeline on the cheek and ran into the classroom.

Madeline's heart fluttered at the action. She came to the decision that she wanted Daisy despite the warnings her brain gave her.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter of this fanfic. I plan to have around seven chapters within the fic. Please note that this fic will get more angsty, it's not gonna be all sunshine and sparkles.**

**Anyway I hope that you guys enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally made the second chapter. I'm sorry this has come out so late, but my computer kind of crashed and I had no way of writing the chapter. Now though I'm back and able to continue writing.**

**Anyway this chapter is kind of slow, it's mainly just setting up for the next chapter.**

**Monaco is also introduced in this chapter and I use the name of Cecile for her.**

**Main Pairing: Fem!ItalyxFem!Canada  
Other Pairings: EnglandxFem!France, Male!BelarusxFem!America  
More pairings may come along in the future.**

**Warnings: Yuri, Highschool Au, Nyotalia,**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Hetalia.**

* * *

Madeline had to walk home that day after school because Amelia had forgotten her, which honestly wouldn't have been the first time. She didn't mind though she had a younger sister that she would walk home with. Her younger sister, Cecile, preferred to walk home rather than to ride with Amelia. So normally when Amelia forgot Madeline she always had Cecile to walk with.

Their walks were normally quiet, both girls being the silent type. Madeline looked over at Cecile, who was staring up at the sky, seeming to be lost in thought. Whenever Cecile looks up at the sky, it usually means that something is bothering her.

A vibration in her pocket broke her out of her thoughts. She reached and grabbed her phone wondering who would be trying to contact her. When she saw that it was a text from Daisy her face immediately turned red, heart pounding in anticipation on what the text would say.

"It's that girl isn't it?" Cecile asked in a monotone.

Madeline looked over at Cecile with a look of confusion. She wondered how Cecile knew who was texting her.

Upon seeing Madeline's confused look Cecile stated "The person who texted you, it's that girl that you like"

Madeline clutched her phone and stared at Cecile with wide eyes. "What? I'm not sure what you're talking about"

Cecile stared straight into Madeline's eyes, seeming to be searching for something. After a moment she sighed and looked away. "Look if I were you I would stop this" She said simply.

"I'm not sure what you're-" Madeline started to say but was cut off.

"I'm talking about your relationship with that girl" Cecile stated. "I saw you today in the hallway. You two were close, unnaturally close. She even kissed you on the cheek. If this continues you'll get hurt"

Madeline was at a loss for words, she knew that her sister was right but she was still willing to risk the consequences of her actions. She looked at her phone and decided to read the text.

_Ciao! Hey let's go on a date Saturday! We can go to the movies, eat some pasta, and it'll be great! Pick you up at 7!?_

Madeline almost giggled at how enthusiastic Daisy seemed in the text. It was cute to her how happy that Daisy always seemed to be. She smiled thinking about Daisy's always present smile and happy attitude.

"This is your last chance you know" Cecile stated breaking Madeline from her thoughts. "Once you answer her you can never go back. So what would it be? Do you want a life of ridicule?"

"Would it really be that bad?" Madeline asked quietly while looking at that ground, having conflicting feelings.

"Yes. You know what happens to unnatural people here. They're hated by everyone" Cecile answered quietly as well, looking up at the sky with a wistful look on her face.

Madeline looked back up at Cecile, a rare look of anger on her face. "Well what about you? Would you hate me too? Am I a freak to you? Is this why you want me to stop?"

"I'm telling you to stop because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt." Cecile replied. Her face showed that she wanted to say something. After a moment she looked at Madeline and stated "look I understand but believe me when I say that in the long run it will be better for you"

"Cecile…" Madeline tried to speak but couldn't form the words in her head.

"There was this girl I liked, she and we used to be best friends. I remember writing a bunch of love notes to her and immediately throwing them out. One day she grabbed it from my hand, before I could throw it out, and read it. When she was done she gave me a look of disgust and told all her friends. Ever since they've been constantly making my life a living hell" Cecile told a look of pain flashing across her eyes as she told her story.

Madeline stared at her, a look of shock on her face and asked "Why is this the first time I'm hearing this?"

"Well…there was no proof of me actually loving her. As soon as I saw the look, I grabbed the note and ran. She tried telling others but no one would believe her except her friends. I'm lucky I'm an honor student, no one would believe that someone like me can be so unnatural" Cecile stated with a bitter laugh. "You will be hurt more if you still decide to continue this nonsense"

"No, it's not nonsense" Madeline muttered putting a hand to her hand. "You should know that more than anyone"

"…Still it would be to your benefit that you follow my advice. What is going to happen to you will be so much worse than what had happened to me" Cecile stated.

"I don't care…I think in the end it'll be worth it" Madeline replied, a look of determination on her face.

"I see. Well then I suppose you'll answer her?" Cecile asked.

Madeline looked down at her phone and nodded.

"And there is no way to convince you otherwise?" Cecile asked.

Madeline shook her head, still looking down at her phone, typing a text back to Daisy.

"Then I wish you luck, hopefully you won't end up like me"

Madeline hit the send button and looked back up at Cecile with a smile on her face. "Thanks for understanding me sis" Before continuing on their walk.

Cecile muttered under her breath so low and quiet that Madeline couldn't hear "Yeah…I hope that you're able to be happy…"

* * *

Daisy had been cooking pasta with her older sister when she heard the tone signaling that someone had messaged her. She immediately dashed towards her phone, which was on the table in the living room, completely ignoring her sister yelling at her for running out of the kitchen.

She couldn't help but break out into a bright smile at seeing who the text was from. She read the text and jumped up and down out of joy.

"Hey get back here and continue cooking the rigatoni you idiot!" Her older sister yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Daisy shouted back, going back to the kitchen thinking about Madeline and the date on Saturday_._

* * *

**So yeah that's it for now. Sorry for the slowness of this chapter. Next chapter is going to be their date.**


End file.
